Oh no, there's a MarySue in PJO
by IamBellatrixLieutenantofVoldy
Summary: Oh, crap. A Mary-Sue's in PJO. This story was created as a parody and it's basically a long one-shot. I hate Mary-Sues, and I hope after you read this, you will too. Disclaimer: Am I an old man? NO, so I don't own PJO.


_**A/N: I've noticed that a lot of people have turned their OCs into Mary Sues. DON'T! After you read this story, I hope you'll hate Mary-Sues so much that you want to burn them to the ground. **_

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Stella Rosalie Pinkie Sparky Alyssa Elise Glitter Sparkly. She was a beautiful girl. Her eyes changed color and had deep levels to them. Her hair was soft and silky and also changed color. Stella glowed wherever she went. She had a curvy figure and a body that all teenage girls wanted. She was the prettiest girl ever. She was also the best at her school in academics and physical education and music and art. She was completely perfect.

Of course, she had a tragic past, too. She was an orphan whose parents had both abandoned her. She never knew them and was sad that she never got to have proper parents.

She lived in an orphanage but luckily, everyone loved her. She was like the sun and the moon and the stars and everything good in the world. She lit up every room she walked in. She was the best in everything.

One day, a boy walked up to her. He was eating a tin can. "You're a demigod," he said. "Come with me."

Of course, she knew what a demigod was and she knew that the boy was actually a satyr named Grover. So she went to Camp Half-Blood and there were a lot of monsters that tried to kill her but she fought all of them without breaking a sweat. When they got to Camp Half-Blood, everyone crowded around her. All the boys were staring at her dreamily and all the girls were jealous but wanted to be her friend.

"Whose daughter is she?" a blonde-haired girl with gray eyes asked.

All of a sudden, a glow surrounded her and she turned even more beautiful. She was infinitely prettier than Aphrodite. All of a sudden, all of the gods (EVERY SINGLE ONE!) appeared in their Roman and Greek forms.

"Stella is a demigod that we all formed," the Greek and Roman gods chanted. "Treat her well." Then, they disappeared.

Stella looked powerful and beautiful. Everything else seemed ugly next to her. She had a bracelet on her hand with a bunch of charms that turned into weapons that were part Imperial Gold, part Celestial Bronze, and part regular Stygian Steel.

"Where should she stay?" the blonde girl who Stella knew was Annabeth. Annabeth seemed a little jealous.

Stella felt like hugging Annabeth. She didn't have to be jealous of Stella! She was perfect the way she was.

"She's both Greek and Roman," Annabeth continued.

"Oh!" Stella said with a big smile. "I have a power that can turn the Roman and Greek camps into one and stop you guys from arguing!" So Stella said a few magic words, and all of a sudden, the Greek and Roman camps were one and everyone stopped arguing.

"Stella, because you're so perfect," Chiron said. "You can stay in a palace that we've built just for you and we'll all be your servants and do whatever you say."

"Thank you," Stella said with a smile that melted everyone's hearts. "But I don't want to be like a princess. I'm not perfect! You all are! Remember that! So, I want to stay in a regular cabin!"

But everyone insisted and Stella ended up staying in the most beautiful palace ever. It was even more beautiful than Mount Olympus. Before she could go to bed, though, she was invited to a meeting to discuss how to stop Gaea.

"I can stop Gaea for all of you guys!" Stella said with a blinding smile. She muttered a few magic words. "There, Gaea's asleep forever and all the giants are gone!"

Everyone cheered and hugged Stella. In fact, they created a holiday that lasted 365 days called, "Stella Day."

"Hey, where's Reyna?" Stella suddenly asked.

"Reyna left to go see her sister, Hylla," Annabeth said. "She'll probably be staying there for a while now."

_**(A/N: Yeah, I took Reyna out of this story because I didn't want her to face the awfulness of my stupid Mary-Sue. Don't worry, she'll come back.)**_

Stella nodded, sad she couldn't make a new friend. Soon, all the girls left and it was only her and all of the boys. All of them were begging to be her boyfriend. Stella didn't want to break their hearts, so she narrowed it down to five boys: Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, and Luke (who had come back from the dead because of Stella and was magically younger so that he would have a better chance of being with Stella.)

The five boys grinned when they realized that they were her top five choices. All of a sudden, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia came out of nowhere.

"You can't steal our boyfriends!" they yelled, pointing to Percy, Jason, and Luke respectively.

Stella felt bad but she really loved the five boys.

Percy turned to Annabeth and yelled in her face, "Stella's better than you. I didn't love you anyway!"

Jason yelled at Piper, "We were never even together! You were all possessive! Go away!"

Luke turned to Thalia and yelled, "I'm sorry but I hate you! You're nothing compared to Stella!"

Stella smiled as she realized that all five boys loved her and only her. With a snap of her fingers, Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper were gone. It was only them.

"I gotta go!" she yelled over her shoulder and went into the arena.

She got out her *insert favorite weapon* and started fighting everyone in Camp HB and Camp J. She won, of course. She beat everyone in the two camps in one minute.

"I have an idea!" Jason suddenly yelled. "Let's call Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, Camp Stella!"

Everyone loved the idea because Stella was so perfect. Even the girls agreed because they knew that Stella was a great name for a camp.

So, the rest of the day passed. They had war games and Capture the Flag, in which Stella singlehandedly beat everyone. They had karaoke in which Stella's voice was the best. They had archery in which Stella's arrows actually pierced her previous arrows right through the middle because she had perfect aim. She knew Greek and Latin fluently. Soon, it was time to go to bed.

On the way to her palace, she bumped into someone and fell in the water. Of course, since she was just so awesome, she didn't get wet and neither did the person next to her.

"Percy?" Stella asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Percy said with a smile.

All of a sudden, Stella felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. She did and it felt great. So, an intense make-out session began. Pretty soon, they were making out for six hours straight. They didn't need air because Stella didn't want to pull away. Finally, when Stella managed to pull away, Percy looked really disappointed. He looked like he was restraining himself to start another make-out session.

"Please, just for a couple minutes?" Percy asked, practically begging.

Stella thought about it. She did like doing this. Why not?

So they started again. They ended up stopping and starting over again and again. It was always Percy who wanted more and was practically begging because Stella was too awesome to beg. Stella sighed against Percy's lips. Her life was perfect. She was just so totally awesome!

Suddenly, Annabeth appeared and started screaming. She was under the water and practically drowning but her rage kept her afloat. Percy and Stella swam up and resumed making out while waiting for Annabeth to swim up. It took her a long time because she was struggling against the water, because Percy was making it hard to swim in.

When Annabeth finally got back up, she screamed again when she saw Percy and Stella. Stella felt slightly guilty but didn't think much of it because after all, she was awesome, wasn't she? Annabeth screamed at them to stop but Percy just made the go away gesture at her. Stella, who remembered she was supposed to be perfect, pulled away reluctantly so that she wouldn't look rude.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "How could you? I thought you loved me!"

"Oh, shut up, Annabeth!" Percy said. "The only reason I loved you was because Aphrodite made me!"

Annabeth started crying and Stella felt annoyed. She was too perfect to be involved in this type of drama, so she left the water, still completely dry. Percy noticed her leaving and begged her to stay. Stella was tempted to take the offer and just snap her fingers and make Annabeth disappear. But, she remembered that she was a Mary-Sue, so she walked away.

All of a sudden, she remembered Jason and Nico and Luke and Leo. She decided to go to the forest and she bumped into someone else. It was Nico.

"Hi Nico," Stella said with a pretty smile that made the sun shine a little brighter.

"H-H-Hi," Nico said staring dreamily at her.

Stella saw his lips, which looked so inviting that she leaned over and kissed them. Nico looked like he was in heaven and pulled her closer. Stella pulled away soon and Nico looked sad.

"Sorry but I have to go and what if someone walked in on us?" Stella asked. "I don't want them to feel awkward." She managed to sound sorry and sympathetic at the same time.

NIco suddenly grinned. "I can shadow-travel us to one of your rooms in your palace!"

Stella smiled. "I was thinking about that, too. But don't worry, you don't have to shadow-travel. I can do that, too!"

So she took Nico's arm and shadow-traveled them to one of her rooms without breaking a sweat. Then, they proceeded to have a make-out session that the author of this story doesn't really want to write about.

Basically, they were passionate and after six hours, Stella had a make-out session with Jason, Luke, and Leo. In the end, she decided that Jason and Percy were the best out of all five and proceeded to date them. The two boys didn't like each other because of that, but were glad that they could both love Stella.

One day, Stella decided she wanted to go on a quest. She called everyone together

"Camp Stella!" she said in a powerful voice. "I have decided to go on a quest."

Rachel and Octavian (who had stopped being so evil and heartless because of Stella) appeared.

"You can't go on a quest!" Hazel yelled, who had some of her old personality still left. "You need a prophecy."

"Because Stella is so awesome, we'll make up a prophecy for her!" Rachel said, glaring at Hazel, who suddenly looked ashamed.

Octavian took out a teddy bear and slashed at it. "It says…Stella shall go on a quest and…"

"And encounter an eagle's nest," Rachel quickly added.

"An evil villain shall now rise," Octavian said.

"But you will be wise," Rachel said.

"You shall get the traitor to confess," said Octavian.

"Because of your awesomeness," Rachel finished.

They both looked pleased. They recited together:

_Stella shall go on a quest,_

_And encounter an eagle's nest._

_An evil villain shall now rise,_

_But you will be wise._

_You shall get the traitor to confess,_

_Because of your awesomeness!_

Everyone cheered. Stella smiled, pleased. Now, maybe she could become a goddess. You see, Stella was perfect but her real ambition all this time was to become a goddess. And not just a plain old goddess. She wanted to be the ruler of all of the gods. But of course, since it would look bad on her Mary-Sue reputation, she kept her desires quiet.

"Yay!" Stella said. "So, now, I'll pick my quest members. I want Jason and Percy to come with me!"

Jason and Percy cheered. They walked up to her and each of them kissed her cheek. And so, they went off on their quest. Long story short, Stella defeated a lot of monsters, defeated Uranus, defeated Chaos, revealed a traitor, played with eagles, and had long make out sessions with Jason and Percy.

When they came back from the quest, of course everyone ignored Jason and Percy and cheered for Stella. Everyone was so impressed with her that all of the gods appeared at Camp Stella.

"We have reached a decision!" Zeus/Jupiter said. "Stella will become a goddess of all things good and perfect and nice and pretty and-"

"Basically, she'll be a goddess of Mary-Sues," Athena/Minerva cut in, her gray eyes surveying Stella with nothing but admiration.

"She has proven herself worthy," Bellona added.

Stella grinned and all the gods and goddesses fell to their knees, amazed at such perfection. Ares/Mars left Aphrodite's/Venus's side and stared at her. Apollo was surveying her. He even made a haiku about her beauty and awesomeness. Aphrodite/Venus looked jealous but was on her knees, shouting, "I am not worthy!"

Stella looked over the gods and goddesses and seriously started rethinking who to have as a boyfriend. Definitely Apollo right now.

"One thing," Stella said. "Do you swear on the River Styx that you will make me the ruler of the gods and that you will do whatever I say without question?"

All the gods and goddesses agreed immediately. Thunder boomed to seal their agreement.

"Great," Stella said, her nice act now fading. "Now, I can say what I truly feel. Athena or Minerva or whatever, you're stupid. Jupiter or Zeus, you're stupid and prideful. Mars/Ares, grow a brain. Hestia/Vesta, you'll never get anywhere in life. Bellona, you and your children are idiotic little psychopa-"

And right then, Stella died. There was a dagger at her side, thrown with startling accuracy. The spell was broken. And right there, with her eyes piercing and violent, was Reyna.

"Stupid Mary-Sues," she muttered.

_**A/N: Yeah, that's the end. Ugh, I can't believe I didn't lose all of my IQ points while writing that. I did lose some brain cells though. Yeah, Reyna! You show that Mary-Sue to NEVER insult daughters of Bellona. **_

_**Now, for the real message. DON'T EVER CREATE MARY-SUES. PLEASE GET A BETA! PLEASE! YOU GIVE OCs A BAD NAME AND IT SUCKS WHEN YOU READ A STORY THAT HAS A MARY SUE.**_

_**-JENNIE SPRING **_


End file.
